


A Day at the Races

by ishipstarship



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Competition, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Romance, Secret Relationship, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipstarship/pseuds/ishipstarship
Summary: Captain Janeway & her crew are suffering from cabin-fever. Thank goodness Neelix has a plan to raise morale. (And with Chakotay there to look out for his captain's wellbeing, things can't be all bad!) J/C fluff + friendship with whole Voyager cast. Inspired by 'Night' - Season 5, Episode 1.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

The cure for Janeway's cabin-fever comes in the form of a two-part prescription;

1\. When your morale officer has a good idea, trust him.

2\. When your first officer wants to lift you out of your funk, let him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'A Day at the Races? No. Absolutely not.'

Neelix looked crestfallen. Yet another of his excellent ideas rebuffed by the captain. He was beginning to wonder why she even made him morale officer in the first place if she wasn't willing to implement any of his suggestions.

'Oh, I don't know, captain,' Chakotay disagreed from his place by the ready room window, his voice a little tired but still with the familiar hint of amusement playing in its tone. 'It could be a bit of fun for the crew, and god knows we could all use some entertainment right now.'

They'd been stuck in this nebula for more than three weeks, limping along at impulse power towards the nearest M-class planet. Morale had held up until the holodeck systems failed on day ten, and now many of the crew - Captain Janeway included - were struggling to cope.

'Commander Chakotay?' Neelix's head bobbed up, hope surging. 'You'd really support my idea? I know it's a little unconventional, but…'

Janeway shook her head, still unimpressed. 'I just can't see how you believe this is going to work, Mr Neelix. They won't consent. Tuvok? Seven? I won't force them into it and I sure as hell don't think you'll be able to convince them, so my answer is no.' She knew Neelix was about to contest the matter further, so she pushed her chair back and stood up to indicate an end to their meeting.

'But, captain…,' the Talaxian's whiskers twitched with disappointment and indignation.

Kathryn was no longer listening, but Commander Chakotay stepped into the centre of the room, raising his hand to halt the wheedling tirade that Neelix was about to inflict upon them both.

'The captain is probably right, Neelix,' Chakotay was diplomatic as always, 'but perhaps there is some merit to the idea. It's certainly not the worst one we've considered lately.' He turned to address his captain. 'Why don't we let Mr Neelix present his proposal at the senior staff meeting tomorrow morning... give the officers a chance to decide for themselves if they want to be involved?'

Kathryn blinked from her first officer to her cook, her eyes unyielding and her mouth pulled in a sarcastic curve. 'If you two really want this to happen then who am I to stop you? Just don't come complaining to me when everyone else refuses to join in on your little scheme. Dismissed, Mr Neelix.'

'Oh, captain… commander… thank you, thank you!' Neelix declared breathlessly as he bowed to each of them then scuttled towards the door. 'You won't regret this, I promise you!' he called over his shoulder, nearly getting trapped by the automated doors as he dithered excitedly on the threshold.

'You honestly think they'll go for it?' Janeway turned on her first officer as soon as they were alone. 'A Day at the Races? Paris might volunteer, Kim at a stretch, but the others? He'll never get them to agree.'

'Oh, I don't know, captain,' Chakotay wandered over to her side, leaning a hand casually on her desk so that his body angled closer to hers. 'If you and I lead by example and sign up for the pairs event, you might be surprised at how quickly the others fall into line.'

The unexpected delay to their journey home was making Kathryn feel cross and restless. She was certainly in no mood to be involved in one of Neelix's ridiculous initiatives... but she made the mistake of looking into Chakotay's eyes just then, and the playful challenge in his expression made her will begin to crumble. 'And how do you think you're going to convince ME to participate, commander?' she gave him a surly look, trying to deter his efforts to draw her out of herself.

Chakotay's face was sly. 'How about we start with dinner and we can negotiate terms from there. My place? Eight o'clock?'

Kathryn finally relented, her lips twitching reluctantly into a smile. 'Now, there's something I can agree to,' she patted his chest lightly, leaving her hand there for a little longer than necessary.

Something about the intensity of Chakotay's expression made her draw her hand away.

'Time to get back to work, commander,' Captain Janeway ordered, settling herself back down at her desk and pickup up a PADD. 'I've got a few more things to take care of here. The bridge is yours.'

'Yes, captain,' Chakotay inclined his head dutifully, then snatched a final glance at his superior officer.

The captain's eyes were down, concentrating on the PADD, but for a split-second she looked up and met his gaze.

They both smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Happy Weekend! This is another short & sweet story in 6 chapters. J/C is always the focus, but I'm letting Neelix share the spotlight for a bit too!

I hope you have fun tagging along with the crew throughout this story. Comments/kudos welcome. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

'Before you all leave, there's one final matter of business to discuss. Mr Neelix?' Captain Janeway settled back in her chair at the meeting table and sent a god help us look to Commander Chakotay, who tried unsuccessfully to hide a grin.

Neelix stood up and scanned the room, suddenly nervous now that all eyes were on him.

Tom Paris looked bored, Tuvok alert but dispassionate. The doctor was wearing a disdainful, wearied expression - like he had more important things on his agenda than listening to a pep-talk from the ship's chief busy-body - while B'Elanna Torres drummed her fingers on the table top, also anxious to return to her duties. Unnerving in a different sort of way, Harry Kim's air of mild amusement suggested that he knew whatever the Talaxian was about to say would backfire and he was planning on enjoying his front-row seat to the disaster. At least the captain seemed more encouraging she had than the day before.

'Go on, Neelix,' Chakotay prompted him to begin. 'We're all listening.'

'Yes, yes, of course!' Neelix blustered, taking one last, deep breath for courage then launching into his speech. 'Friends... as you all know, we've been stuck in this nebula for a while now, with no M-class planets in sight for at least another week.'

Somebody groaned.

'With the holodecks disabled, tempers are wearing thin,' he continued quickly, 'but never fear! The good captain has given me permission to share with you an idea I've had to lift the spirits of everyone on board. May I present to you… A Day at The Races,' he punctuated each word with his hands, like he was pointing to an imaginary banner that advertised the event.

'Races? Do you mean motor racing?' Tom perked up instantly. 'My dad bought me a toy supercar racetrack when I was a kid - twenty-first century vintage! If I can replicate the materials, I'd be happy to build one on the floor of the holodeck - with as many remote controlled cars as you think we'd need.' His face looked like a kid in a lolly shop.

'Ah… not quite, Mr Paris,' Neelix shuffled apologetically. 'A Day at the Races will be more of a… physical challenge. A competition between sportsmen, if you will. Speed against speed,' he added a couple of hand flourishes to really sell it, 'strength against strength.'

'It sounds okay, I guess,' Harry shrugged, 'but if you really want to know who's fastest and strongest on the crew it would be much quicker to just look up everyone's personnel files. Every physical test we ever did is logged in there. It's just a matter of having the computer extract and compile the data.'

'Data?!' Neelix gulped at the air as though Voyager's life support systems had gone offline. 'This isn't about data, ensign. It's about striving for your personal best, building rapport amongst the crew and having fun. Remember what that is everybody?' he implored the room. 'Things have gotten stale around here and they're going to stay that way until we all come together and work as a team!'

'But we already work as a team,' B'Elanna scowled. 'See? Team,' she waved at the group gathered around the meeting table.

'No, no, lieutenant,' Neelix appealed to her in bittersweet tones. 'This isn't Voyager. There are another one-hundred-and-thirty-six souls aboard this ship. But how many of us can say we even know them?'

'I know them,' the EMH lifted a condescending brow. 'Most of them a lot closer than any of you would care to imagine.'

'I, too, know the name and function of every member of the crew,' Tuvok added sternly.

'As do we, Mr Neelix,' Captain Janeway nodded to her first officer, speaking for them both.

Neelix threw his hands in the air, begging gods unknown to give him patience. 'But you misunderstand me! I'm not talking about whether you know the information on the crew's medical charts or even whether you can recall their names. I mean – really know them!'

He began a slow wander around the table, stopping every now and then to connect with each of the senior officers in turn.

'When you pass your shipmates in the corridor or notice them across the mess hall, do you see a faceless Starfleet uniform, or do you see the person, the individual, the friend?... Well, my Day at the Races is a chance for us to get to know one-another better as a crew. To take a break from the drudgery of the daily routine and build on our teamwork skills with a bit of healthy competition,' he pummelled lightly on the nearest arm, backing off quickly when Tuvok turned to him with an unamused expression.

'So what kind of races are we talking about, anyway?' B'Elanna asked, still defensive but growing curious despite herself. 'It's not like we have access to an athletics track with the holodecks out of action.'

Neelix pounced on her comment like a hungry cat. 'Therein lies the genius of the plan!' he cried triumphantly. 'I propose we use the resources we have available and get a little creative. Think of it now…,' he was back in sales mode again. 'The Jefferies Tube Crawl, The Deck 8 Dash, the Bow to Stern Marathon – five laps of a course weaving all the way from the Bridge down to the plasma relay rooms on Deck 15 and back up again… And don't forget the novelty events!'

'Hooray,' the doctor deadpanned.

Neelix ignored him. 'We can clear away the furniture in the mess hall and set it up for some old favourites. An egg and spoon race relay pitting Engineering staff against Security, Tactical against Medical, Civilian personnel against Sciences. A three-legged race where each contestant has to partner with a crew member from a different rank or department. And finally, the pièce de résistance - a celebrity event to wrap it all up!

'Celebrity event?' Tom's interest was piqued again. 'What's the event? Who are the celebrities?'

Captain Janeway and Chakotay exchanged knowing glances. This was it. The moment of truth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

You can probably guess who the celebrities are, but what has Neelix got planned for them to do?! Something ludicrous, that's for sure! 

I hated Neelix in the first few seasons. Maybe it was the creepy dependency he had going with Kes? He finally started to grow on me after the episode Rise when he operated the orbital tether and won Tuvok's respect. I hope my version of Neelix seems like Neelix, but without being too irritating!

Leave a comment if you want to :)


	3. Chapter 3

'The celebrities? Why, everyone in this room, of course!' Neelix swept an arm around the table to the whole command team. 'On this ship, there's no one the crew looks up to more than their senior officers. They respect us, and rely on us for daily leadership and support on the long journey home. But...!' the Talaxian paused dramatically, one finger pointing skyward. '...Good leadership isn't always about commanding the respect of the crew. It's also about being relatable and showing that we are ordinary people too... That we aren't afraid to put our pride on the line and have a little fun at our own expense.'

'What do you want us to do, Neelix?' B'Elanna narrowed her eyes.

'I call it the Command Carry, but it's really just a pony race,' Neelix beamed in self-satisfaction, his lips pulling back to show a gleaming row of pointed teeth.

'A pony race?' the EMH looked at him blankly. 'I don't understand.'

'Oh, it's really very simple, doctor,' Neelix explained excitedly. 'Each person pairs up with another well-known member of the crew and race together as a couple - one carrying the other using whichever hold they both prefer. The pony completes the race blindfolded, and the rider provides the directions to the finish line. It's the perfect demonstration of two people working together in harmony - teamwork in action!'

'Well, I'm game,' Tom Paris grinned across at B'Elanna.

B'Elanna clearly didn't agree.

'Uhh… no thank you,' the doctor looked like he'd just sucked a lemon. 'But if you require me for my medical expertise at any point during the festivities, be sure to call,' he finished cheerily.

'I'm not sure if it's for me, either,' Harry grimaced. It was hard enough getting respect from the crew now, being the only senior bridge officer who still an ensign. Starring in (and potentially losing) a celebrity pony race was guaranteed to end his chances of ever achieving popularity on Voyager again.

'But-! Just consider-!' Neelix pleaded desperately, his hopes and dreams crashing down around him.

Captain Janeway shot Chakoty an I told you so look, and the commander shrugged in defeat. He'd been quietly looking forward to the novelty events, but if nobody else was interested…

'I will do it.'

Every head turned in unison to look at Lieutenant Tuvok, who sat, unmoving, wearing his usual ponderous expression.

'You?' the EMH spluttered in utter disbelief. 'Why?'

Tuvok rose from his chair to address the group, assuming an intelligent tilt of the head. 'While I possess no personal inclination to participate in this… pony race, Mr Neelix is correct. Over the length of my service with Starfleet, I have often observed that junior crew members feel isolated from their superiors. This sense of detachment can be, in many ways, beneficial - supporting an efficient command structure and ensuring the timely delegation and completion of duties. However, due to Voyager's unique situation, it is likely this mission will last the greater part of our lifetimes, making strict adherence to Starfleet's fraternization protocols… impractical. As Mr Neelix suggests, it would be prudent to create occasional opportunities, such as this, for the senior staff to fraternise with the whole crew - to lift their flagging morale, which will, in turn, increase productivity and assure them that, regardless of our individual rank and responsibilities, we are all one crew.'

'Here, here, Mr Vulcan!' Neelix applauded vigorously. 'As you were the first to volunteer, I think it only right that you should have first choice of partner in the Command Carry. Who will you choose?'

Tuvok lifted his chin, looking down at the colourful, bewhiskered creature with the eye of a scientist studying an unusual specimen sample. 'In the interests of both goodwill and strategy, I extend the invitation to you, Mr Neelix. From what I have heard mentioned, our one-time collaboration as Mr Tuvix resulted in an officer who proved to be both an efficient and valued member of the crew. Perhaps we two will also make an effective team.'

'Mr Tuvok!' Neelix's mouth gaped open in surprise, tears of gratefulness welling in his amber eyes. To be selected as first choice by the man he had once thought despised him – it was like a dream come true.

'A fine team, indeed!' Chakotay put his approval to the pairing. 'If I may be the next to volunteer... Captain? Would you do me the honour of being my partner for the games?' he offered a hand to the woman seated beside him.

The captain made a show of being reticent, but Chakotay knew she was only playing for the crowd. Last night's negotiations had concluded successfully, with Kathryn conceding after several glasses of wine, a lengthy foot rub and one breathless, hard-won kiss. Their relationship was still new. A secret, of course. It was something they'd held at bay for years but were now giving themselves permission to explore, one careful step at a time. The slow pace was excruciating at times, but necessary - fifty-odd years was a long time to be stuck with one-another on the same bridge if they got it wrong!

'If Mr Tuvok feels the event would benefit the crew, then I accept your offer,' Kathryn agreed archly, '…so long as you're the pony!' she patted the commander's hand in a no-nonsense way and he withdrew it, grinning broadly.

'If the captain and Chakotay are in, how can we say no?' Tom raised his eyebrows to B'Elanna. 'Partners?'

B'Elanna still didn't look entirely happy about it. 'I suppose so - if everybody else is going to do it.' She was fine with the competitive aspect, but actively inviting people to laugh at her was definitely not her cup of bahgol.

Neelix thought Lieutenant Torres' tone was rather rude but Tom gazed at her proudly. He knew it was hard for the Klingon to sacrifice her dignity, but instinct told him she would warm to the idea - given a bit of time and the right incentives.

'So I guess that just leaves you and me, Doctor?' Harry piped up. The snippy medical hologram wouldn't have been his first choice of partner but he supposed they would have to make the best of it. If he could just disable the doctor's vocal subroutines...

'Sorry to disappoint you, ensign,' the EMH declined, 'but if we have to participate in this little spectacle, then there's one other celebrity on the ship who ought to be included. As some of you are aware, I have been guiding Seven of Nine through a series of lessons in human social interactions. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to put her skills into practice. I'll head down to Astrometrics now and tell her the good news,' he finished sarcastically, before unfolding himself from his chair and exiting the room.

Harry watched him go, his heart sinking. Last to be picked on the team, now not even included on the team.

'You can go with Tom if you want, Harry,' B'Elanna offered, seeing an opportunity to avoid participating in the event.

'No he can't!' Tom screwed up his nose. 'Have you seen how sweaty Kim gets playing hover ball? There's no way I want Harry sticking to my back, and I'm sure as hell not climbing up on his either!'

Harry shook off his self-pity and chuckled good naturedly. 'Don't worry about it, Paris. I've got someone in mind I think I can ask.'

'Oh yeah? Who?' Tom teased, leaning closer. 'It's Marissa, isn't it? That shy redhead in Engineering? No… Rach-'

'So, it's settled then,' Captain Janeway announced to the group, sounding like she didn't quite believe it herself. 'Congratulations, Mr Neelix. You have yourself a Day at the Races. I'll trust you to take care of the particulars and report back to me when you're ready to discuss the final plans. Thank you for your time, gentlemen, B'Elanna. Everybody back to work!'

They all began to move towards the door - Neelix making a bee-line for Lieutenant Tuvok and engaging him in an animated conversation about their upcoming race strategy, and Tom stalking after Harry to continue his interrogations.

'A moment please, commander?' the captain called out after Chakotay, who had fallen into step beside B'Elanna.

He turned back to her with enquiring eyes, but Kathryn waited for the others to leave before approaching him.

'Partners in a pony race...,' she purred dangerously. They were standing elbow to elbow, facing in opposite directions, the captain looking up at him out of the corner of her eye. 'I suppose you're happy now you got your wish?'

The commander smiled down on her, his eyes alive with mischief. 'Very.'

She tried to glare at him but her own smile was threatening to break through. 'If this ends badly, you realise I'm going to make you pay.'

'I certainly hope so, captain,' he parried, before glancing around and dropping his voice lower. 'But I don't think we should be discussing personal matters right now. My boss is a real hard-ass and she doesn't approve of the crew fraternizing when they're on duty. I'd hate to get you in trouble. Would you like to continue this later... say... your place after dinner? I can bring dessert.'

Kathryn rolled her eyes. 'Alright. Dessert it is... but no wine this time! I want to have a clear head in case you try to sweet-talk me into another one of Neelix's plans!'

'No more sweet-talking, I promise,' Chakotay yielded easily, then surprised his captain by lifting a hand and touching the back of his fingers to her cheek. 'Well, none to do with Neelix anyway.'

Kathryn's eyelashes fluttered closed then quickly open again. 'Back to work with you, commander,' she ordered huskily. 'Or I'll tell your boss what you've been up to instead of attending to your duties.'

Chakotay pulled a dazzling grin and headed for the exit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Yup. I pretty much just wrote this story so I could have Tuvok say 'pony race'.

So many things could go very wrong (or very right!) with those particular pairings - the cover image should make more sense now! Poor Harry - hopefully the partner he wants to ask will accept! :D

What do you think of the J/C dynamic? I love reading stories about Chakokat realising their love for the first time, or finally getting together in a passionate explosion after holding back for so long, but the idea of a slow, secret courtship is another lovely angle to explore. Comments/kudos welcome :)


	4. Chapter 4

Preparations for the race day progressed rapidly. The date was set, crew informed and teams designated for the novelty events.

Neelix was in his element - bustling around the corridors with a PADD permanently attached to one arm, greeting smiling crewmen and fielding their questions like a rockstar stopping to give autographs. He couldn't have been prouder. It wasn't even the big day yet and the ship's morale levels were already registering off the charts!

Those who weren't gathered in the mess hall gossiping about the upcoming carnival were deep in training for their events. The sudden surge in physical activity had an immediate, positive impact on the crew's fitness and endorphin levels, but there were some less desirable knock-on effects too. Captain Janeway was forced to instigate a ship-wide 'keep right' rule after a nasty collision between runners training for the Bow to Stern Marathon and the Deck 8 Dash. B'Elanna had a royal melt-down about athletes clogging up the Jeffries tubes, impeding her Engineering staff on their maintenance rounds, and the doctor got to record a unique entry in his medical log when a young security officer presented to sickbay with a broken ankle - the result of an enthusiastic but failed attempt at a three-legged race.

The only event that nobody was spotted training for was the Command Carry. Neelix had insisted that the celebrity pony race was to be a surprise for the crew, and the senior officers were under orders that they should under NO circumstances be caught practicing with their partner, lest the big secret be leaked and the surprise spoilt. But, as happens with most secrets on a starship, every low-ranking officer and civilian aboard instantly knew that something was going on and set about trying to uncover the mystery.

The Doctor and Seven of Nine kept to their usual duties, contributing nothing to the rumour mill, but Tuvok raised suspicions when he was spotted doing laps around the cargo bay on Deck 4 carrying a large storage container over one shoulder. It was also noted with wide interest that Tom and B'Elanna disappeared for the half-hour before every meal, only to arrive at the mess hall with one or the other of them covered in a thin sheen of sweat - though nobody was brave enough to question them about their activities!

Harry Kim enjoyed a heady few days in the limelight as the junior officers showered him in attention, assuming he was the most likely member of the command team to turn informant. Despite the temptation to spill the beans, the young ensign remained stoically mysterious. He even refused to reveal the identity of his partner to the other senior staff (despite constant pestering from Tom Paris), choosing to refer to them exclusively as 'the secret weapon'.

Most people didn't seem to care that the captain and her first officer were meeting more frequently in their off-duty hours than usual - they were planning the biggest social event in Voyager's history, after all - but Neelix knew differently. The night before the big event, the morale officer was returning to the mess hall after reading a bedtime story to little Naomi Wildman when he chanced around a corner to see Commander Chakotay sneaking into Captain Janeway's quarters. Neelix beamed to himself and hurried on, overjoyed to know that the ships' top two officers were taking their race preparations so seriously.

Chakotay may have visited his captain's rooms with the intention of practicing for the Command Carry, but tomorrow's race was just about the last thought on his mind when Kathryn greeted him at the door in her casual uniform - a black scarf in one hand and a wicked look on her face.

'Ready to be blindfolded, pony?' her eyebrow arched to tease him.

'Ready as I'll ever be,' he entered the living room with a squirming sense of anticipation in his belly and waited for her next instruction.

'I've never done this before, you know,' Chakotay sat on the edge of the sofa a minute later, his hands gripping the seat cushion while Kathryn stepped into the space between his legs to wrap the folded scarf over his eyes. 'Recreationally, I mean,' he added with a nervous chuckle, as he felt his partner struggle to secure the blindfold in a knot behind his head. 'Hostage situations not included. I am aware that some people find it... seductive, but I never saw the charm, personally.'

Kathryn considered a smart reply but it died on her tongue. She rarely got the chance to look at Chakotay. He always seemed to be looking back at her, which made it an interaction - complicated by unspoken questions and meanings that were open to misinterpretation. With his eyes hidden behind the scarf she found she could just... look. The face before her was familiar, though changed from the first time she'd seen it five years ago. The lines on Chakotay's forehead were deeper now than they used to be. The cheeks a little softer. The mouth...

'Oh, I don't know,' she disagreed quietly, reaching out to trace a finger lightly over those lips that so entranced her. 'There might be something to it.'

Chakotay's breath suspended as he felt Kathryn's fingertips trail upwards along his jaw - skipping over the horizontal line of the blindfold and sliding into his hair, her thumb stroking the pattern of feathers on his brow.

'I'm beginning to see the appeal,' he breathed, his own hand searching forwards and finding the round curve of the woman's hip. 'Kathryn?' he whispered, wanting but uncertain.

Kathryn pulled away suddenly, leaving Chakotay clutching empty air. 'Dinner before dessert, Chakotay,' her voice was throaty, reproving and just a step out of reach. 'Pony race, remember. Anything more... recreational will have to wait until after that.'

He groaned, shoulders dropping a fraction.

She took pity on him. 'Alright, then. How about this... You need to practice following my directions blindfolded for tomorrow's race. Let's make a game of it to keep you on task. I'll hide and call out instructions for you to find me. Follow them correctly and your prize is a kiss.'

Chakotay took a few moments to process what she was saying.

'Are you asking me to catch you, Kathryn?' his lips drew up slowly at the corners.

'No. Just obey me,' her voice was laughing at him, 'and I might let you catch me if I'm impressed with your work. You can start by removing your shoes and jacket. This next part is going to get physical.'

Chakotay gladly complied, then played along for a full fifteen minutes as Kathryn led him, coaxed him, bossed him and teased him on a punishing circuit around her quarters, employing every obstacle available and always staying two steps ahead.

It was only when they'd returned to the main living space that she finally let him catch her. He grabbed at her in triumph, wrapping his hands around what he thought would be her waist, but wasn't.

'It might be a spatial anomaly, captain, but you appear to be taller,' Chakotay patted her curiously, confused but elated when he realised he was cupping her thighs, just below the hips.

'Coffee table,' she explained. She was standing on it. 'There's just one last Command Carry exercise we need to complete before I'm willing to let you claim your prize,' Kathryn's hands settled on the blind man's shoulders, twisting him to the left. 'Turn around, pony. I'm getting on.'

Chakotay coughed out a laugh, but turned readily so she could boost herself up onto his back. There were a few soft grunts and laboured breaths from the pair as they got themselves settled - she with her arms wrapped over his shoulders and linking in front of his neck, he with his hands looped under her thighs to support her weight.

Then something happened. It was almost nothing. Just a comfortable silence. A silence where Kathryn rested her head against Chakotay's ear and felt the warmth of him on her chest. A silence where Chakotay squeezed Kathryn's legs lightly and turned his head so their faces were almost touching.

'We make a good team, don't we,' one of them whispered - the rider - her hand flattening against the chest beneath it, stroking slowly.

'Yes,' her steed agreed softly, his arms trembling a little when he felt the brush of lips on his neck.

Suddenly, Chakotay didn't want to be wearing the blindfold anymore. Anxious to be rid of it, he shifted Kathryn's weight to his left arm and bent over to balance them, tugging the scarf away from his face awkwardly with his free hand.

'Just get rid of the stupid thing and kiss me,' Kathryn hissed, sliding ungracefully from her pony's back and snatching the scarf from his hands, tossing it to the floor.

'Yes,' Chakotay repeated more urgently this time, his vocabulary reduced to a single word.

They grabbed for one another. Clung to one another. Gave in and gave back and gave everything in that one, earth-shattering kiss, then pulled apart, chests rising and falling quickly.

'I should probably go,' Chakotay's voice sounded unsteady. He longed to stay but Kathryn had only agreed to one kiss and he didn't want to presume that tonight could be anything more. 'I'm sure Neelix will want to go over the plans for tomorrow's race day one last time.'

Fortunately, Kathryn wasn't listening to his words. She was silently curling against the pressure of his hands as they squeezed the flesh around her hips, his fingers seeking out the knots in her lower back and sliding up under her shirt to stroke her skin.

'To hell with Neelix,' she ordered shakily. 'He can wait till morning. This can't.'

'Yes.' Chakotay crushed her into his chest, and the last thing Kathryn saw before she was lifted from her feet and carried to the bedroom was the door to her quarters. It was sealed shut. The ship, the crew and the rest of the universe were safe on the other side, and none of them needed her now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

:) I love being a fly on the wall in Kathryn's quarters - J/C are so damn cute :) I was hesitant to divert too far from the light mood of the earlier chapters, but I also wanted to show what J/C means behind closed doors in this story. I hope it worked for you. Leave a comment if you liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

The big race day had arrived and the whole crew were assembled in the mess hall for the official opening of the event, mingling and chatting excitedly. A ripple of laughter went up as Neelix emerged from the kitchen to address the gathering - the master of ceremonies wearing a large, red rosette pinned to his patterned jacket and a novelty hat that made him look like a circus ringmaster who'd been smashed together with a rainbow in a high-energy particle collider.

'Ladies and gentlemen...,' Neelix's mood was effervescent. 'Welcome one and all to Voyager's first ever Day at the Races!'

Clapping and cheering ensued, and Neelix had to signal for quiet before he could go on. 'We may be stuck in this nebula for a while longer, but today is a celebration! Of how far we've already come on our long journey home... Of how beautifully this crew has pulled together and supported one another during the challenges of the past few weeks... But most of all, today is a celebration of the special family we have built here on Voyager! No matter how long or how far we are destined to travel space together, let me tell you, dear friends - I feel grateful every day to be sharing this journey with all of you!'

There was another round of whoops and applause as Neelix turned to the nearest crew member and hugged the stuffing out of him. Lieutenant Tuvok stiffened like a plank in his colleague's arms and looked to the ceiling, seeking solace by repeating his well-worn, silent mantra. Structure, logic, function, control.

'Have you anything to add, captain?' Neelix finally pulled back from the suffering Vulcan and offered his noble leader the floor.

Captain Janeway looked out over her crew and felt an overwhelming sense of pride. 'You pretty much said it all, Mr Neelix,' she beamed at each of their happy faces. Faces dear and familiar. The faces of her family. 'Just... go and have fun,' she waved her hand as if to shoo them on their way. 'You've deserved it - each and every one of you!'

'Well, you all heard the captain,' Neelix proclaimed loudly. 'Let the fun begin! Athletes for the Bow to Stern, please make your way to the starting line!'

Kathryn cheered along with the rest of the crew as the first runners set off but her eyes lingered longest on Chakotay, who had been designated the job of starting marshall. It was a treat to see him in casual dress, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the muscular contours of his back and shoulders, which showed clearly through the thin fabric of his shirt. Her gaze roved over him slowly - her mind replaying the hours they'd spent together in her bedroom the night before - and she smiled a private, satisfied smile. Right now, her body ached in places that she'd forgotten could ache, and the feeling was divine.

'Why, captain, you look positively radiant today!' Neelix came into view, grinning widely. 'It seems you've caught the race day fever too?!'

'Something like that,' the captain covered her moment of self-consciousness with a throaty laugh then quickly changed the subject. 'Allow me to thank you properly for organising today's events, Mr Neelix. I feel I should apologise for not being more supportive when you first mentioned the idea.'

'Captain! You mustn't apologise!' Neelix fussed. 'I'm sure you-...'

'Yes, I must,' Kathryn smiled ruefully. 'Look how happy everybody is today - no thanks to me. It's all down to you and your brilliant, creative brain. Next time you come up with an idea as good as this, make sure I damn well listen, won't you?'

Neelix's whole face shone with appreciation. 'I'll be sure to let you know, captain,' he agreed, then charged off to get organised for the next thing on the schedule.

The events were all done and dusted by mid-afternoon, and an awards ceremony had been arranged to honour the winners. First place in the Bow to Stern went to Ensign Teressa Fielding - a willowy-figured junior comms officer who was crowned with her victory wreath by a curiously-shy Harry Kim. The winner's crown for the Jeffries Tube Crawl went to B'Elanna Torres. Tom had told her to take it easy and give the enlisted crew a chance, but B'Elanna was a fit and healthy Klingon woman who knew the service tubes better than anyone else on board, and losing wasn't in her nature!

The Deck 8 Dash brought the biggest surprise of the day, and there was riotous applause (and a few wolf-whistles) when Crewman Chell, the good-natured but well-padded Bolian, stepped up to the podium to claim his prize. The race had been run in several heats over the course of the day, and only the five best athletes had been selected for the final. Plans went awry when one of the finalists pulled out just before the starting gun due to a hamstring injury, and Chell was invited to join the line-up as a wild card. He'd fallen so far behind by the half-way mark that he might as well have been in a separate race, until a few yards from the finish line when one of the runners in the middle lane tripped over, sending those on either side of him sprawling to the ground. The other competitor - a trainee medical officer - stopped to check that nobody had been hurt, leaving the way open for Chell to power his way to the finish line, the uncontested winner. When the olive-branch wreath was placed on Chell's bald, blue head, the look of pure joy on the Bolian's face was so contagious that Captain Janeway clasped her hands together and bubbled with laughter. Chakotay turned to the woman beside him and gazed at her in awe. She was glorious when she was happy. He hoped to keep making her happy for a very long time.

'Before we conclude the day's festivities,' Neelix announced after the team prizes had been awarded,' there is one final event we've prepared for your entertainment. The Command Carry is a celebrity race that showcases the co-operative skills and athletic talents of our own, beloved command team. Will all ponies and riders please make their way to this side of the mess hall to begin the race.'

Whispers and giggles crescendoed into hoots of laughter as the senior staff paired off and made themselves ready, Mr Neelix distributing the crucial accessories - blindfolds and horse-ear headbands for the ponies, and miniature top hats for the jockeys.

'You look very handsome, Mr Vulcan,' Neelix assured his partner, fitting the ears snuggly atop Tuvok's head.

'I might agree with you, Mr Neelix, except I cannot see myself at present due to the blindfold you've put over my eyes,' Tuvok answered flatly.

'Was that a joke, Mr Tuvok?' Neelix clucked in excitement. 'Doctor! He made a joke!'

'This is a joke,' the Doctor snarked from the sparkling, silver throne of Seven's back. 'I'm an Emergency Medical Hologram - rated to carry patients weighing up to two hundred kilograms. I don't see why she should have to carry me. And this hat is beyond ridiculous. If Neelix tries to make me wear it, I'm calling the whole thing off.'

Seven twisted her head around and frowned at the doctor from beneath her blindfold. 'As you have so frequently been informing me, we are participating in this exercise to broaden my knowledge of human behaviour and further optimize my social and emotional development. You will comply.'

'You should try it, doc - complying,' Paris suggested cheerfully, giving the EMH a friendly slap on the leg. 'B'Elanna makes me do it all the time, and it really makes things easier- Ow!' he clutched the smarting spot on his arm where B'Elanna had just pinched him.'

'Come on, Tom. Enough mucking around. The quicker we get sorted, the quicker we can win this thing and have it over with. Ready?'

'For you? Always,' Tom grinned, tipping sideways as his Klingon girlfriend hoisted him up over her shoulders in a fireman's hold. 'Hey, Harry,' Paris lifted his head to call out to his buddy. 'Your date didn't show, huh? Or is it that we just can't see her because the only girlfriend you've had lately is an imaginary one?!'

Ensign Kim shook his head in pity. 'My secret weapon is here alright, and we're both going to whoop your butt!'

'Whoop my butt?' Tom screwed his face up at the childish expression.

'Ya-huh! Whoop. Your. Butt,' a high voice repeated, and Tom looked down from B'Elanna's broad shoulders to see Naomi Wildman standing just beneath him, poking out her tongue.

'Hey! No fair!' Paris protested, but nobody was listening.

'Harry!' the little girl turned around and rushed into the ensign's welcoming arms. 'Do you like my hat?' she wiggled her head to show off the sequins.

'It's beautiful!' Harry beamed at her, scooping her up and depositing her high on his shoulders. 'Now promise me you'll hold on tight. I told your mom I'd return you to her safely at the end of the race, so no acrobatics, okay?'

'Okay,' she wrapped her hands around his forehead and surveyed the crew keenly, eyes searching for her mother.

Standing not far from Samantha Wildman, pretty Ensign Fielding took a half-step forward and waved to Harry - her cheeks dimpling with a sweet, approving smile. He waved back bashfully and almost dropped Naomi on her head.

'That hat is most becoming, captain,' Chakotay studied the quaint ornament atop Kathryn's thick, auburn hair with a mixture of amusement and adoration. 'I don't know if it's the the sparkles or the feathers, but I like you in both. Perhaps we should make it a permanent addition to the uniform?'

'I'll wear mine on the bridge if you wear yours,' Kathryn challenged, biting back a grin as she secured the horsey headband onto Chakotay's head and patted the strip of fluffy mane between the ears.

'It would certainly make First Contacts more interesting,' Chakotay added thoughtfully, then they both met one another's eyes and burst into laughter.

'Is everyone ready to begin?' Neelix called out a short time later, from his perch high on Tuvok's back.

There were a few muttered replies from the contestants and a big cheer from the waiting crowd.

'Alright, then,' Neelix shushed them. 'Listen up closely while I explain the rules...'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

I'd planned this to be a 5 chapter story, but then I started having too much fun writing about Talaxians, Vulcans and Bolians and the word count got out of hand. One chapter to go!

If you haven't seen it already, check out the website myyearofstartrek.com - the artist has posted an incredibly cute artwork of Neelix & Tuvok (among many other clever & interesting things), which inspired the N/T cuddle at the top of the chapter.

I acknowledge the great Australian ice-skater, Steve Bradbury, for inspiring Chell's victory scene. (Look him up if you don't know what I'm talking about - it's a thing of beauty!)

Comments/kudos welcome :)


	6. Chapter 6

~Enjoy the extra-long, extra-fluffy finale!~

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What rules? I thought we were just racing to the finish line?' Tom's cheeks were already starting to turn pink thanks to his face-down position across B'Elanna's shoulders.

'The fact is, Mr Paris,' Neelix explained smugly, 'the Command Carry is not simply a race, but a scavenger hunt as well. In the last half hour, my trustworthy assistant has been hiding coloured flags in five secret locations around the ship. To complete the course, each pair must follow a set of clues to collect five flags from five different locations around the top five levels of the ship. The first pair to return to the mess hall with all five flags will be the winners! Aha - here comes my assistant now with the clues...'

The doors to the mess hall whooshed opened and the whole room watched on with varying degrees of curiosity, anticipation and trepidation as Voyager's number-two Vulcan crossed the room towards them.

'Mr Vorik! I trust you were successful in your mission?' Neelix greeted him.

'I have done as you instructed,' Vorik responded dourly.

'And the clues, ensign?'

Ensign Vorik angled his jaw towards the line of competitors to address them. 'I have selected the following locations to represent five key qualities that have brought Voyager and her crew safely through the Delta Quadrant thus far. You will find what you seek in a place of farsight, a place of preparation, a place of energy, a place of repair, and a place of rest.'

There was an instant buzz of conversation as competitors and crew rushed to decipher the puzzle, but Neelix whistled for silence.

'There are a few final conditions before we start... One - you may collect your flags in any order, two - ponies are not permitted to remove their blindfold at any time, and three - riders may only dismount in order to collect their flag... Does everybody understand the rules?'

The teams nodded their assent.

'Then we are ready to begin,' Neelix grinned. 'Ensign Vorik, it's up to you to keep everyone in line until we return. Would you please do the starter's honours?'

Vorik sighed like it was a task beneath his intelligence, but agreed. 'On your marks, get set, go!'

Pandemonium descended as the ponies surged forward and the riders screamed instructions over the swelling roar of the crowd.

'Forward, Mr Vulcan!' Neelix shrieked at his mount, who was refusing to move. 'Go! Quickly! They're getting away!'

'It is illogical to go anywhere until we have agreed upon a course of action,' Tuvok answered reprovingly.

'Straight ahead, commander,' Captain Janeway urged her pony towards the doorway, her eyes glowing with the thrill of the competition and a plan already forming in her mind. 'Head for the turbolift. We'll start at the bridge then go down to Deck 5 and work our way back up.'

'Yes, ma'am!' Chakotay set off strongly to please her, colliding with a slower pair but recovering his balance and carrying on without a missing a beat.

'Oh, kill me now,' the doctor whinged as somebody bumped into Seven in the crush, nearly knocking him to the ground.

'That can be arranged,' the ex-Borg replied, her vocal inflections more elevated than usual. 'You said left, doctor. I went left. Be more specific!'

'This way, Harry!' Naomi shrilled, turning the ensign's head like a rudder so they could avoid the jostling throng. 'I bet the place of rest is where the beds are. Let's go check out your quarters!'

'See ya later, suckers!' Tom yelled jubilantly as B'Elanna approached the mess hall door to take the early lead. 'The energy clue. Might be Engineering?' he mooted a plan.

'Can't be. Too low down,' B'Elanna gasped, using Paris's projecting legs as a shield to block the couple who were closing in fast behind them. 'Neelix said the top five decks only. Lead me to the energy grid on Deck 4!'

Tuvok and Neelix were the last to leave the mess hall, sent on their way with cheers and encouragement from the crew, and when the doors finally closed behind them Ensign Vorik called for attention.

'Mr Neelix has left me in charge until the conclusion of the race. I suggest we all wait calmly for the runners to return and-...'

'Well, I don't know about all of you,' Lieutenant Ayala pushed to the front of the group, 'but my money's on Paris and B'Elanna. Who else is in?'

All hell broke loose as half the crew clamoured to place their bets, while another dozen or so officers spilt out into the corridors to find a better vantage point to watch the race.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You were right, Mr Vulcan!' Neelix exclaimed excitedly when he spied Harry Kim exiting his quarters, with little Naomi proudly waving a green flag on a stick above her head. 'The first flag is in the crew quarters! But do you think Mr Vorik would have chosen your cabin or mine?'

Tuvok altered course without waiting for directions from his sighted rider. 'The flag will be in your quarters, Mr Neelix. I trust Ensign Vorik is wise enough to know not to enter mine.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So what are our options?' Chakotay recited the list as he and Kathryn stepped out of the turbolift onto the bridge. 'Farsight, rest, repair, energy, preparation... I'd say we can definitely rule out rest for the bridge...'

'Agreed,' Kathryn added drily.

'...but what about energy? Every console in this room runs on the stuff. Can you see anything near the control panels?'

Kathryn made a quick visual sweep around the helm controls, their command chairs in the centre of the bridge, and the comms and ops consoles behind them.

'Nothing,' she felt disappointed, then her eyes fell on a door at the far side of the room. 'But maybe...' she ordered her pony to the doorway. 'Where do I go every morning to prepare for the events of the day, commander?' she prompted him.

'The ready room!' he twigged immediately and carried her over the threshold.

'Ha!' the captain cried out in victory when she saw a bundle of red flags sitting on her desk. 'One down, four to go!'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Come on, Tom!' B'Elanna was getting frustrated. 'This is the main energy grid besides Engineering. There's got to be a flag in here somewhere! Check behind the control panel near the door!'

'I think I hate this game!' Tom griped, still unsuccessful. 'Let's try a different clue and come back to this one later.'

B'Elanna growled in annoyance but followed Paris' directions towards the turbolift.

'Wait!' he called out all of a sudden, remembering something further down the corridor. 'I think I've got it!' he urged her towards a familiar doorway. 'Yessssss! Let me down!' Tom slithered off his partner's shoulders to claim a blue flag from the circular platform at the side of the room. 'It's the transporter room, Bey,' he sounded proud of himself for figuring it out. 'Transporters. Energy. Energize - get it?!'

'That's just dumb,' B'Elanna's lip curled as she bent to pick up her boyfriend, ready for the next leg of the race.

'You're only saying that because you didn't think of it first,' Tom smirked. 'Get trotting, horsey. I've got a good feeling about Deck 3.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Make that two down, three to go!' Kathryn halted her pony as they exited the ready room. 'Flags. Just behind the lower-right corner of the viewscreen,' she directed him. 'Farsight. Magnification on the viewscreen certainly gives us a long-range view!'

'You are a wonder, captain,' Chakotay congratulated her with a grin.

'You're pretty wonderful yourself, commander,' she gave the blindfolded man a soft peck on the lips to prove her point.

'Kathryn!' he looked mildly shocked. 'You're usually more discreet. Are you planning on getting caught today?'

'No, Chakotay,' she chuckled, clambering back up into the saddle. 'I'm planning on winning today - that kiss was purely for motivation. Pick up the pace, pony. We've got three more flags to collect.'

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Direct me to Deck 5,' Seven demanded as soon as she broke free of the other competitors.

'Just a minute. I'm supposed to be the one giving the directions,' the doctor argued.

'There was nothing in the rules to say the pony can't choose the destination,' she persisted. 'Deck 5. Comply.'

'Now you're just being rude!' the EMH nagged in her ear. 'Use your manners like we've been practising. I won't tell you how to get to Deck 5 until you tell me why you want to go there - and ask me nicely.'

Seven gritted her teeth. 'Show me the way to Deck 5, please,' she added with exaggerated calm. 'I wish to go to Sickbay.'

'Sickbay?' the doctor looked confused. 'You seem in perfect health to me, Seven. Can't this wait? We're meant to be in the middle of a race, remember!'

The Borg gave up. 'As you insist on refusing to help, I will have to do this my own way,' she blocked out the doctor's next volley of complaints and focused on using her internal chronometer to estimate the correct direction to the turbolift.

'Are you... cheating, Seven of Nine? You can't use your Borg technology to navigate! It's an unfair advantage,' the doctor tugged at her shoulder to make her listen to him.

Seven refused to accept the admonishment. 'Lieutenant Tuvok is a Vulcan. Are you suggesting that he will not use his superior strength and intelligence to his team's advantage?'

'But that's not the point,' the EMH spluttered as they exited the turbolift on Deck 5 and Seven's pace quickened towards the sickbay. 'It's not... in the spirit of the game.'

'Perhaps not,' Seven stepped through the sickbay doors and came to a standstill, 'but it is a more efficient strategy than relying on you, doctor. Can you see the flags or do I have to adjust the calibration on my cortical implant to see through the blindfold as well?'

The doctor humphed. 'They are on the central bio-bed. The place of repair, I presume.'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of rowdy cheering grew louder as the command teams began their final scramble back towards the mess hall.

Captain Janeway, meanwhile, thought she and her pony had earned a quick moment to themselves when they stopped in at Chakotay's quarters on Deck 2 to collect their last flag.

'More motivation?' Chakotay smiled against her lips. 'You realise we're not going to win at this rate, captain.'

Kathryn lifted a hand to his cheek, admiring his clean-cut profile in the dim lighting of the cabin. 'I think I'm already winning, commander,' she smirked softly, to which Chakotay replied with another kiss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just outside in the corridor, Lieutenants Torres and Paris were making a dash for the mess hall when Tom saw the tail-end of another couple disappearing around a corner ahead of them.

'Come on, Bey!' the excitement in his voice urged her even faster. 'Team Tuvix dead ahead. Hang right and you can take them!'

B'Elanna growled and kicked into a new gear - promptly bashing Tom's skull against the bulkhead. His body went slack and the race was forgotten.

'Tom!' B'Elanna ripped the blindfold from her eyes and dragged the limp lieutenant from her shoulders, cradling him in her arms. 'Tom! Are you alright? Talk to me!' she sounded angry, but she always sounded angry when she was scared.

The man didn't move. Then he groaned and opened his eyes. 'Did we win?' Paris asked with a woozy smile.

B'Elanna sighed heavily. 'We would have,' she grumbled, 'if wasn't for your big head... Hey doc,' she spotted a flash of silver with a bald frown above it that was heading their way. 'Over here! Tom's been hurt. Can you take a look at him?'

'Gladly,' the EMH slid down from his impatient pony's back. 'I'm sure you won't mind a brief delay, Seven - to make up for your earlier... efficiencies?'

Seven unknotted her blindfold and crossed her arms. 'It was a pointless exercise anyway,' she glared at him, though her face became almost wistful when she heard the jubilant sounds of the five year old girl in the adjacent corridor, shrieking encouraging commands to her noble steed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unaware of Tom's accident, Neelix looked into the distance and saw cheering crewmen lining the way to the mess hall up ahead. 'We're winning, Mr Tuvok!' he laughed in disbelief.

'Then it is almost over,' Tuvok stated gratefully.

Neelix twisted around to check if anyone was advancing on them from behind and saw something that made him alter course. 'Ah... actually, there's one more turn coming up, Mr Vulcan,' he instructed hastily.

'I am certain the way is straight ahead,' Tuvok disagreed.

'No. Definitely a right turn here,' Neelix leant sideways to drag Tuvok along with him, punching at the opening mechanism to the nearest doorway and urging his pony inside.

It took a moment for Neelix's eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. It looked like Commander Chakotay's quarters. Vacant, of course. Or...'

'Actually, you were right all along, Mr Tuvok,' the Talaxian's eyes widened, and he wheeled Tuvok around by his shoulders in an attempt to exit the room.

'Make up your mind, Mr Neelix. Is it to be in or out?' Tuvok demanded.

'Out, definitely out!' Neelix assured him, and they were on their way again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Naomi! Harry!' the crew were still cheering for their champions when the rest of the competitors crossed the finish line; Tuvok and Neelix in a respectable second place, Tom raising a victorious fist as he and B'Elanna entered the mess hall for third, and the doctor and Seven trailing a short distance behind them, both arriving on foot.

When Captain Janeway and Chakotay hurried into the mess hall a minute or so later, Tom approached them with a baffled, somewhat amused expression.

'What happened to you two? My partner knocked me out and we still finished faster than you did!' he smirked.

'Now, now, Mr Paris - there's no need to make anybody feel bad,' Neelix swept in to intervene. 'Today is supposed to be a celebration, after all! Here...,' he bustled over to the kitchen and retrieved a glass filled with pale, bubbly liquid - handing it to Tom. 'Talaxian champagne from my personal stores - to toast the winners,' he announced proudly. 'If you're looking for something to do, lieutenant, why don't you take a tray around the room and see that everybody gets a glass.'

Paris agreed to the task and wandered off as Lieutenant Tuvok approached the group.

The Vulcan acknowledged his captain and commander with a curt nod, but it was not his superior officers that he wished to speak to. 'What did you see in that room, Mr Neelix?' he fixed his racing partner with a probing expression.

'What room?' Neelix asked innocently.

'You know what room,' Tuvok frowned. 'The one you led me into when you decided to intentionally sabotage our progress and hand the winning position to Ensign Kim and Naomi Wildman.'

'Oh, that room,' Neelix suddenly remembered. 'Sorry to disappoint you, Mr Vulcan, but I don't remember seeing anything of particular interest. I only had us stop there as a ploy to let little Naomi have the perfect ending to her big day. Children, you know,' he sighed happily. 'You just want to give them everything, don't you?!'

Tuvok raised an eyebrow and found he had pressing tasks to attend to elsewhere.

'Thank you, Mr. Neelix,' Kathryn glanced downwards, somewhat guiltily.

'Whatever for, captain?' the Talaxian assumed an air of tactful ignorance.

Captain Janeway kept her voice low. 'For not giving us away after seeing us in…,' she glanced up at Chakotay for support, '…a compromising position. It's not that we want to hide our news from the crew forever, it's just...'

'...the relationship is still new,' Chakotay took over, his face earnest and his hand hovering protectively at Kathryn's elbow. 'It would be nice to keep it our own secret for a little while longer.'

Neelix beamed from his captain to the commander. 'Well, I didn't see anything compromising,' he assured them both. 'All I saw was two keen competitors demonstrating teamwork and co-operation on race day. That's hardly something to write home about!' he looked across the room to Tom Paris and changed the topic smoothly. 'It seems the toasts are almost ready to begin. Why don't you two go and get yourselves some champagne so the real festivities can commence.'

Kathryn threw her arms around her dear, generous, speckled friend and squeezed him tightly. 'Thank you,' she whispered, pulling back as Chakotay stepped forward, clasping Neelix warmly by the shoulder and shaking his hand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Happy race day, friends!' Neelix raised his glass to a resounding echo from all the crew – the last official toast of the evening. 'And a happy race day to you, too, captain,' he added under his breath, lifting his drink to the woman he admired so greatly.

Kathryn didn't notice the gesture. She was clinking her own glass with Chakotay's, their faces mirrored expressions of satisfaction and joy.

Neelix smiled and nodded to himself. 'A very happy race day, indeed.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Hooray! It's over & out for this story. If you enjoyed the story/chapter I'd love to hear your reactions in the comments :)

For the hardcore fans, Chakotay's cabin is technically on Deck 3 (or 6, depending on the episode!), but I took the liberty of moving him to Deck 2 to fit with the story.

I'll post my third & final Voyager story to Ao3 in about a week. It's a long format drama/romance/adventure story with 14 chapters & bigger word counts per chapter. My question to you - do you want me to post it all in one hit so you can binge at will, or release a new chapter every day/couple of days? Happy to do either - let me know what you want!


End file.
